Not All Pink and Polka Dots
by ComputedWings280
Summary: Hmm... well I don't know what to say... This is a story that takes place years after the rebellion. It's about Effie's strange change in character and her not so 'fantabulous' life. Effie of course will be OOC. There is a little Hayffie in this. Rated T because there is a discription of the games at a point.


**Not all Pink and Polka Dots**

**Hey guys! I'm back and with new things other than K and P romance! I am sorry to the readers of From the Beggining to the End and my other stories because I will most likely not add any more unless I get a great break through. Just some extra info you must know. Besides the stuff I covered in the description this is it: Katniss and Peeta's relationship is back on, most of D12 is rebuilt including the Bakery, the Capitol resedents were told to go to the districts due to the fact that little buildings were fixed after the rebellion, and I will be sending out a little tid bit to the people who review this story. Now for the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT WHAT I CHANGED ABOUT EFFIE AND THE PLOT! **

Katniss just took a shower and changed into something comfortable after hunting. The noise of the doorbell rung through the silence. She knew Peeta wasn't getting home until he closed the bakery for the day. It was five hours after he left, so it couldn't be him. She swiftly made it to the door of her Victor's house. When she opened the creaking door, there stood a smiling Effie. She had two or three pink suit cases that matched her outfit and hair. It's been four years since the rebellion, and Katniss and Peeta haven't seen Effie since.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother, but I was wondering if I could stay here a little bit. I don't have a place to stay yet, and we have much to catch up on." Said the pink women. Today she seemed less bouncy.

Katniss hesitated at first but seeing that Effie had no place to stay she gave in. They both walked to a bedroom on the main floor. The room was a pale periwinkle. Effie settled down and was left on her own by Katniss. As she shut the door Katniss called out that in two hours dinner will be ready. Effie sat on the bed and starred at her pink pumps.

Gently she tugged on her vibrant wig pulling it away from her blonde mane. She did the same with her dress and shoes. She flipped open one of her suit cases reveling many outfits. Pushing most of the clothes away she pulled out a high neckline summer dress that is light pink with white polka dots covering the soft fabric. It is so simple she thought. After a few minutes of examining it she set it aside. Luckily there was an adjoining bathroom to the small room. She climbed into the sower and washed away the thick layers of make-up and cleaned up.

Peeta came into the house covered in flour and sweat. He had a hard day. He had to fill many orders at the bakery today. As he came up to Katniss he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "So how was your day?" He asked walking up the stairs. Katniss told him about her hunting trip and talking with fellow district 12 residences. Then she told him about Effie. He began to ponder on this strange behavior as he washed up. He then worked and finished making dinner.

Effie was looking at herself in the mirror. Her soft skin was no longer caked in thick layers of make-up. Her long blonde locks now flowed freely around her shoulders. Her blue eyes no longer surrounded by fake lashes and thick eye shadow. The only trace of make-up is a thin black line surrounding the edges of her eyes, light pink eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She touches her face when her name is called. It's time for dinner.

Haymich was resting peacefully until he was abruptly woken up by Katniss and her favorite spray bottle. She found a safer and less wet way to wake him up. Today he didn't reek too badly of alcohol and B.O. A quick shower and a clean pair of clothes fixed that all.

"We have company for dinner," said Katniss casually.

"Who?" Haymich questioned as they walked to Katniss's house.

"Effie," is all she said.

When they entered the house the smell of soup filled the air mingled with Peeta's famous cheese buns. They sat down, but called for Effie. The sound of a door creaking open was barley herd over the clatter of silverware. In stepped a middle aged woman. Her blonde hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders and back. Natural make-up and she wore a light pink dress with white polka dots and matching flats. Everyone was staring at her. Haymich smirked.

"Well it looks like you went back to your old looks. Hmm?"

The edge of her lip twitched up in a half smile. She nodded her head and sat down. There was little talking and a lot of starring. Effie just wanted to burst out, "It's rude to stair!" to them all.

That night Katniss and Peeta whispered about the dinner before drifting off into unconsciousness.

One thing was for sure. Something was different about Effie.

**Sorry if this was short. I typed it on my phone so it looked longer. I was also just testing this out to see if anyone likes it. Also please tell me if somethings wrong with it or if the way I did the whole POV thing is too confusing. Thanks guys! Any questions just PM me or write it in a review! Don't for get to click on those nice Favorite and Follow buttons! Tee hee! XP**


End file.
